Spacial Awareness
by Aquamonkey
Summary: *Lemon, massive lemon, fluff, one woman and four men. So M, definite M. Swearing too chaps, so still an M. ;-) Apparently Google Translate is terrible so I apologise in advance if it butchers the lovely Spanish language*


Spacial Awareness

Scarlet was bored. All of her work had been completed hours ago. Mordin was away on Tuchanka, so she had the lab all to herself. She sighed and had an idea. Commander Shepard was not on the ship either, nor Joker, so it wasn't like the Normandy was going anywhere soon. She smirked and walked to her room, her choice of facial attire attracting a few odd glances and whispers among the crew.

She had a webcam that she used to chat with her friends and family back on Earth, and the Citadel. She had a potentially 'she may end up getting kicked off of the ship if she did this' idea that refused to budge in her mind. She turned on the webcam and hacked into Normandy's cam system, knowing that EDI will find the signal and trace it promptly, so she had very little time for her plan to come into effect.

Scarlet called Thane, James, Kaidan and Zaeed to the mess hall, making up the lame excuse that she needed them there so she could do the routine tests on them all, to update her records. All of the men met up in the required location in a few minutes, noting that no women were present, despite the tests usually being done on everyone at the same time.

Scarlet turned on the camera and all of the men uttered an audible groan at seeing her state of undress and heading into her shower. "Good afternoon men. I suppose now you have all worked out that I indeed lie to you all. I would apologise but I am far too cold and need to warm up. Besides, I would like to apologise in person to each of you, and as I am almost nude right now, I cannot do that where you all are now". Zaeed swore, Thane could not help but look, his eidetic memory wanting to map out Scarlet's body, and remember it in perfectly accurate detail. After all, he never did get a chance to thank her for curing his Kepler's Syndrome...James grumbled but looked up, just as Scarlet took off her towel and he looked away, thankful that the other men were staring at her and not him in his now, uncomfortable position. Kaidan's cheeks burned as his blood rushed suddenly to them. He gulped but could not look away, nor did he want to.

Scarlet stepped under the shower and turned it on, it's heat making her sigh rather loudly and intentionally for the now stunned men. She turned to her side so her hair partially covered her chest. "So may I apologise to you all? Please?" She bit her lip and an unintended growl came from Zaeed as the men looked to him and he just shrugged. "What? Are you honestly gonna tell me that you aren't looking at the fucking beautiful woman?" He laughed as all he got in reply was their heads shaking, no one could speak. That and all coherent speech seemed to evade all except Zaeed. It seemed that wisdom, coherency and constant swearing (in his case) did indeed come with old age.

Scarlet turned to face the cam but one hand covered her chest and the other hand covered her crotch. "Boys, please. EDI will shut down this link soon, we all know that, and yet you hesitate. Am I that repulsive?" Thane managed to answer. "Never. Your perfect womanly curves complement you immensely". James nodded in agreement but could only manage a single word. "Si". Scarlet smirked. "Well, thank you Thane, and how are you feeling today?" Thane admired her figure, it was a small hourglass and it fascinated him. "I am well thank you. You look rather flushed though. Are you well Scarlet?" Now all the men smirked. "I am a little too warm, my back feels hot. James?" James perked up from his now lust induced mindset. "Si cariño?" Scarlet cocked her head. "Cariño? Oh you flirt. I expected no less. Still, I have often wondered, would that marine shirt you wear be like a dress on me? Just that, with nothing else? What do you think?" James spoke like he did not know the English language. "Se vería perfecto en ti". She smiled. "I do love Spanish, it always did make me weak at the knees, and send a shiver down my spine. And you Kaidan? You look a little perturbed. I can get dressed if you wish, I don't want to stress you further". Kaidan felt daggers were pointed at him when the three other men glared at him. "No, it's fine, you are fine. I just wasn't aware that something like this would ever happen". Scarlet bit her lip again, turned to the side and began to lather up her shower gel in her hands. "I figured you may enjoy this after I ended up bending over a table in the mess hall, whilst trying to find a button off of my cardigan and you walked past. I caught that glance. That look at my arse. Mind you, you have a deliciously peachy arse that I want to squeeze". Kaidan's mouth curled into a nasty smirk, and his biotics flared, making her stance quiver.

"Mmm. And last but by no means least, Zaeed. So, how is the grumpy, gun naming merc doing this fine afternoon?" "I was damn bored until you called me to this little show. What made you do this? Not that I am complaining but, I am old. Why have me tag along?" Scarlet purred. "Come on, would you be here if I thought you were old? I thought you know me well enough by now. I have been told my reliable sources that kissing a man who smokes is one of the hottest things imaginable. Now little old, goody two shoes me doesn't condone smoking but for the grater humored, steely determined, gravelly voiced, which I will add makes my legs cross almost every time I hear it merc, I will overlook that". Scarlet's soapy hands now traveled down her body, staying on her chest for a few minutes, then moving down to her thighs. That was it for Zaeed, he could not give a toss if she were younger than him anymore. Hell, the fact that his voice got her off was fucking amazing. "Scarlet, when I get my hands on you, I will make you sweat more than a sinner in a church". Scarlet turned, the soap covering where her hands were before. "Oh you have such a way with words. I find myself liking that aspect though. At least you say it straight away, no holding back". With that, Zaeed ran to the elevator to join her.

Kaidan now was aglow, blue flames emanating from his hands, arms, even his chocolate brown eyes now had a blue tinge. "Scarlet, you'd damn well better be sure about this, because when I enter that shower, I will not leave until you can't stand up any more. Do I make myself clear?" Scarlet saluted. "Yes Major". She purred the last letter and Kaidan walked at a brisk pace to the elevator, a calculating, devious smirk on his face.

Thane's mind was now replaying Scarlet's body in front of his eyes. He held back a satisfied growl, keeping his usual composure and straight backed stance. "I have not yet thanked you for saving my life. I know and believe you when you say you didn't not make the cure for my illness for gain, monetary or otherwise. But, I insist, may I give you a gain for saving me and many others from a breathless peril?" Scarlet nodded and smiled. "I always did admire your kindness, and your eloquent use of words. I wonder how eloquent other parts of you are? Hmm?" Thane no longer held back a turned on growl and calmly approached the elevator that would let him be with her.

James had began to sweat, and he took off his shirt, slinging it over a broad shoulder. Scarlet winked at him. He wiped his forehead, groaning, his grasp of English still failed him. Well at least she understood what he was saying. "Quiero hacerte más caliente que julio". "Well then, hurry up before it becomes Winter up here and I am left shivering, with no one to keep me warm, you delicioso español semental". That was it, no more holding back, although James couldn't quite work out why he held back. Maybe to prove that he could? But to whom? He ran to the elevator, barely holding back a growl.

Scarlet turned off the cam and unlocked her room and shower door. Four now angrily aroused men jumped her, each taking a spot that made her praise them like they were gods. Kaidan's warm hands were in her hair, stroking through it, before ragging her head back and biting her throat. She yelped and smirked at him, smacking his arse and grabbing it. Thane went straight between her legs, showing her that his mouth and tongue were as eloquent as his use of words. Her steadily becoming louder moans letting him and everyone else know that he was damn good. Zaeed kissed her, the combined taste of whiskey, cigarettes, and his scent of metal and gun cleaning fluid made her giddy and lightheaded. Thankfully, she lent against Kaidan, who was now devouring her back with harsh kisses. James was whispering sweet nothings down her ear, nibbling it and sending her into a heat induced frenzy.

This was the best idea she had ever had. Sure it may be a little adventurous, some would say dirty, having four men in one afternoon. But they may all die in the coming war, so she wanted to make their lives and hers more exciting, if only once.

"Oh boys" was all Scarlet could murmur as her teasing bore sweet fruit.

Si means: Yes

Carino means: Darling sweet, honey

Se vería perfecto en ti means: It would fit you perfectly

Quiero hacerte más caliente que julio means: I want to make you hotter than July

Delicioso español semental means: Delicious Spanish stallion.


End file.
